Perdido
by theuniversforest
Summary: Todo se vuelver confuso cuando los miedos de Jim lo envuelven y Spock comienza a actuar en contra de su propia lógica, tal vez porque a la soledad se la lleva mejor acompañado.
1. Chapter 1

**Decleimer: obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

La noche se encontraba en calma, tal vez era viernes, no lo sabía con certeza y tenía que admitirlo, mucho no le importaba. Las calles en silencio le recordaban a su viejo hogar, Iowa. ¿Cuántas veces había vagabundeando por una ciudad sin un rumbo fijo? Más de las que le gustaría admitir.

Kirk se abrocho la campera de cuero y al hacerlo sintió el phaser que cargaba siempre cuando no estaba de servicio, como estipulaban las normas. Lo saco despacio y lo observó bajo las luces extremadamente blancas de la calle, tenía a un lado el emblema de la federación. Lo arrojó lejos con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca y siguió caminando.

Pasaron horas o minutos. A su izquierda divisó un pequeño bar escondido entre un callejon.

Al entrar se ganó varias miradas de reconocimiento, nadie se movió sin embargo. Había música clásica, de la que solían escuchar las personas antes de la conformación de la federación, eso le gustaba, la música moderna le hacía dar un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro cuando el cantinero le sirvió un trago en un vaso mal lavado, lo trago sin siquiera mirarlo y pidió otro, golpeando con los nudillos la mesada.

No despego la mirada de la barra frente a él, pero pudo sentir como se acercaban, como una sigilosa sombra que rapta por tus espaldas, un frío abrumador lo invadió a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano.

Sintió una voz cálida en el oído, y pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loco, primero las pesadillas y luego esto, aun estando despierto, ya no importaba.

-Nos dejó morir, capitán- una pausa, que a kirk le pareció eterna-¿Capitán? Aun te haces llamar así…

Kirk vacío el nuevo vaso, echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor sólo para descubrir sin asombro que no había nadie cerca.

-Mi madre sigue llorando una tumba sin cuerpo, capitán- ahora era una voz de hombre, un tripulante joven reconoció.

Era verdad, aun se hacía llamar capitán. Pero en su interior, una parte muy oscura pensó, sabía que no se merecía aquel título, las voces comenzaron a aumentar. Todo empezaba a tornarse más confuso con cada trago que daba, se reconforto un poco al notar que las voces parecían mal lejanas. Pero luego se asqueo de sí mismo por hacer aquello, sabía que se lo merecía pero era demasiado cobarde para afrontarlo.

Una voz diferente surgió esta vez desde sus recuerdos, _tú no eres culpable, jim_.

Bones, que en algún momento le había dicho aquello para tratar de menguar su pena. Era un buen amigo que gastaba esfuerzo en el.

 _No hagas idioteces, eres un buen capitán, hiciste todo lo posible._

-Pero no fue suficiente- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Esa era la verdad, la cruda verdad que nadie quería decirle, había defraudado a gran parte de su tripulación. La misión de cinco años se cobraron más vidas de lo que se tenía, a su pesar, previsto. Cada dia que pasaba se preguntaba si había tomado las mejores decisiones y siempre que lo hacía una tétrica voz en su cabeza le decía que no, que él era el culpable, que su ambición por ir a donde nadie había ido antes no era para él, eso lo aterraba.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin mencionar la clara falta de sueño y la cantidad excesiva de alcohol en sangre, que no se percató de que había chocado a un hombre al tratar de salir de alli.

 _No hagas estupideces_. Kirk río al recordar Bones.

Al parecer al tipo que tenía delante no le gusto el gesto, interpretando que se burlaba de él.

-Discúlpate, niño bonito o dejarás de serlo- gruño el tipo que al parecer ya venía cruzado desde antes.

Kirk lo miro, lo único que le faltaba era esto, disculparse por un insignificante accidente.

-Sal de mi camino-espetó sin más.

Los nudillos de tipo se estamparon a un lado de la mandíbula de kirk, haciendole rechinar los dientes. Trastabillo hacia atrás, al tiempo que un ferviente cosquilleo en su interior comenzó a crecer, como le ocurría cuando aún no era miembro de la flota.

Hacia aquello muy frecuente, salía a buscar problemas cuando discutía con su madre o se peleaba en la escuela, buscaba descargar todo el miedo y la ira que tenia adentro.

Le asestó varios golpes en los costados, pero el hombre ya bastante colérico no pareció notarlos y se abalanzó sobre él.

Kirk quedó tirado en el suelo, con el grandulón encima pegándole sin recelo con los dos puños cerrados, la boca se le inundo del reconocido sabor a metal.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, la gente lo miraba con horror y otros se reían, entre los golpes vio rostros familiares, el de su madre que lo miraba con desaprobación, el del almirante Pike... tal vez era la mejor forma de terminar con esto.

Molido a golpes en el piso de un bar de mala muerte en una ciudad que ni siquiera se gastó en saber el nombre, moriria alli sabiendo que tendría que haberlo hecho en alguna de las tantas misiones, como su tripulación.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio algo que no se esperaba, se pregunto si seria tambien pura imaginación fruto del desorden que tenía en la cabeza.

Era spock, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Kirk se tenso,al darse cuenta que se encontraba allí realmente. Spock avanzó hacia ellos, con una expresión que rara vez se le veía en el rostro, enojo o tal vez preocupación. Fue un extraño momento en el que kirk se le aclaró la mente y sintió como, levemente, la pesadez se volvía menos consistente entre sus ideas, fue cosa de unos pocos segundos mientras seguía mirando a su comandante con aquella expresión. Entró en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se avergonzó de ello, se suponía que cosas como estas habían quedado en el pasado. Entonces centró su atención en el tipo y con ayuda de sus piernas lo hizo girar hacia adelante, golpeando su maciza cabeza contra el suelo. Se levantó y suspiró abatido ante la fija mirada del vulcano.

Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca para hacerle entrar en razón, fue hasta gracioso pensó kirk.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Es un pequeño acercamiento de la idea que me anda dando vueltas por la cabeza hace tiempo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decleimer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

* * *

Abrio los ojos casi con desesperación, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, la cama un revoltijo de mantas y sudor. kirk se incorporó y se apretó el pecho donde su corazón le palpitaba como si fuera un redoblante, presionó el interruptor de su mesita de noche y el cuarto se inundó de luz.

Miró desorientado a su alrededor, era el camarote de la nave, pero hace un momento estaba en la tierra y mirando los ojos de…

Fue un sueño se dijo abatido, esto ya comenzaba a tornarse bastante inquietante, habría jurado que era real.

Fue hasta el pequeño baño y se lavó la cara. El reflejo le devolvió una expresión cansada y bastante decadente, las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse cada vez más. Incluso podía jurar que le dolía la cara de los golpes de aquel sujeto en el bar. Pero tendría que haberlo sospechado, todo era bastante aleatorio en el sueño, una pelea por nada, que apareciera Spock, pensándolo bien no tenía ningún sentido que el oficial científico estuviera allí o fuera él quien socorriera en su ayuda, era obvio que aquello había sido un sueño. kirk suspiro.

Una imagen se le cruzó por la mente, había visto a su madre… en aquel momento en que había dejado de pelear y al almirante Pike…

El corazón le golpeó las costillas con fuerza, la sangre le palpitaba en la cabeza y comenzó a oír un pitido agudo que le calaba los huesos. Avanzo a trompicones hasta el comunicador a un lado de la puerta y presionó el botón, pasados unos momentos la línea se abrió.

-¿Te das cuenta la hora que es?- dijo una malhumorado voz al otro lado, luego se escuchó un bostezo prolongado- No estoy de ánimos para desvelarme otra vez…

-B...bones- lo interrumpió kirk.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon unos ruidos como si alguien buscara algo apresuradamente.

\- Voy para allá- dijo secamente mientras la línea se costaba.

kirk se apoyó contra la pared, le costaba respirar. _Demonios,_ pensó _, debo sonar terrible para que saliera corriendo._

Trato de no moverse ni pensar en nada, solo se concentró en el tintinear de las manecillas del reloj en un intento por ignorar las palpitaciones que ya comenzaban a darle vuelta el estómago.

El jefe médico entró casi de un salto al camarote, llevaba en una mano su acostumbrada valija blanca. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos, Jim sintió otra punzada al costado, pero esta vez de culpa.

-¿Qué te pasa esta vez jim?- dijo bones con un tono claro de preocupación en la voz- maldicion, te ves terrible-

Acto seguido sacó su escáner y comenzó a pasarlo por la cabeza del capitán.

\- Voy a vomitar…- alcanzó a decir.

La cabeza le giraba, parecía una licuadora a cada latido desbocado. Bones lo sujetó aún más fuerte.

-Trata de respirar- dijo rápidamente mientras con la mano libre dejaba el aparato y tomaba un hypospray.

La luz del intercomunicador comenzó a brillar, irrumpiendo la calma de la habitación, que lucía un tanto distinta a la del capitán, más ordenada. Parpadeo varios segundos sobre el escritorio antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera.

El delgado oficial miró el aparato y luego al reloj sobre la mesa de noche, era tarde y eso le extrañó un poco. Avanzo y contestó con su delgada mano.

-Spock, necesito que vengas al cuarto de Jim- lo voz del doctor McCoy parecía exaltada-¡Pero ya, Duende!

Spock parpadeo inmóvil en el lugar, tenía unos pantalones puestos y el torso desnudo, aun el pelo mojado por la ducha.

Un hormigueo creció en el interior de su estómago, algo le pasaba al capitán, sino porque otra razón lógica lo llamaría el jefe médico de la nave en medio de sus descansos.

Tomó una playera estándar de su área y salio del cuarto a toda prisa.

Fue extraño ver entrar a Spock por su puerta, como había pasado en el sueño. ¿ O era un sueño esto y ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el sucio piso del bar? Kirk carraspeó, incómodo al no tener la respuesta.

-Bones, creo que tengo que dejar de tomar esas pastillas para dormir- kirk miro a McCoy- no estoy seguro de si sigo durmiendo o no-

Bones pareció gruñir ante el comentario y siguió escalando en interior de Jim.

-Pues, que se suponía que hiciera si tu no pensabas pegar un ojo ni una maldita hora- Bones le iluminó los ojos con una pequeña linterna plateada para luego apartarse consternado.

Spock parecía de piedra mirando la situación, no encontraba ningún signo de agresión en el capitán o ultraje pero parecía como si habría decidido correr una maratón en medio del espacio.

-¿Qué le ocurre, doctor McCoy?- pregunto sin despegar la mirada del vaivén agitado de pecho de Jim.

Kirk apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, le temblaba la mayoría del cuerpo sin que este pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Se sintió estúpido al ni siquiera poder regular su respiración, sentía algo en el pecho, entre los golpes y la ferviente sangre que se negaba a dejar de atropellarse en el interior de sus venas. Algo que siempre reconoció bien y que hasta el momento trato de no admitir, sentía miedo.

-Está teniendo un ataque de pánico…-

Grandioso, ahora más todo el revoltijo que sucedía dentro de él se le agregaba la vergüenza, le echaba las culpas a las pastillas que una semana atrás le había recomendado su amigo, porque era cierto que no dormía nada, pero esto lo aclaraba todo.

-Estoy enloqueciendo- masculló.

-No digas estupideces, Jim… solo estas muy estresado.

Bones se quedó pensando y Jim supo que claramente estaba recordando las charlas que habían tenido. Como se había sentido cuando velaron a Pike y al resto de su tripulación. Se removió incómodo, pensar en eso justo ahora no ayudaba para nada, se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Cuanto dura…

-Es diferente en cada persona- dijo mientras miraba a Spock- pero eh leido que la meditación ayuda a que se pase más rápido…

Entonces era por eso que el oficial científico estaba allí, Jim miró a Spock quien seguía parado a aun lado de ambos. Tenia entendido que los vulcanos practicaban la meditación, algo que él nunca había considerado hacer, pero no le vendría probar ahora ya que según la expresión del médico drogarlo no ayudaría en nada.

-¿Crees que sirva?- preguntó jim inclinándose un poco hacia Spock.

Spock parpadeo y se acunclillo frente a él, parecía que no sabía bien por dónde empezar.

-La meditación es un proceso que lleva años - concluyó Spock, como algo que debería saber todo el mundo- pero puedo guiarte para que despejes un poco tu mente y logres tranquilizarte.

McCoy asintió y se levantó.

-Voy por una taza de té caliente para ti- dijo- trata de que no se mate, Duende. Ya vuelvo-

McCoy salió por la puerta, mascullando algo sobre ser niñera. Kirk cerró los ojos, ya le comenzaban a doler las costillas y el miedo se esparcía como una enfermedad por su cuerpo paralizandolo.

-Bien,comencemos con la respiración- habló Spock, su voz parecía distante, el pitido en sus oídos parecía un montón de abejas enojadas que se peleaban por entrar a su cerebro- toma aire y llena los pulmones, retenga por un momento y suelte lentamente por la nariz.

Kirk obedeció, lo hizo varias veces con bastante esfuerzo, sentía la presencia del oficial tan quieta que ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar a él.

Siguió una serie de ejercicios para despejar la mente, pensar en un campo a la luz del mediodía, imaginar el viento suave. Para Jim fue dificultoso ya que lo único que podía imaginar era el páramo desierto de iowa, con su calor abrasador y su tristeza. Todo lo que para él siempre significó soledad y ausencia, el vacío que miraba en los ojos de su madre.

La respiración se le desancopazo tan rápido como había venido.

-Siento que me voy a…-

Spock lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Capitán, solo piense en cualquier lugar tranquilo, el que sea-

-No entiendes, Spock- Kirk abrió los ojos y trato de levantarse, logrando solo sentirse peor.

Spock frunció un poco la comisura de los labios, era increíble como un pequeño gesto parecía una mueca exagerada en el rostro inmutable del vulcano. Extendió rápido el brazo cuando jim se tambaleó hacia un lado, tomándolo por la muñeca, pero el peso y al estar en cunclillas lo desequilibró a él, haciendo que su mano bajara un poco más; y Jim en el intento de no caer tomó la mano de Spock.

Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire, fue tan gratificante como cuando uno sale a la superficie luego de estar largo tiempo debajo del agua. Podría jurar que la mitad de la presión en su pecho desapareció de golpe, observó asombrado al oficial científico quien miraba el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Jim noto en su mano un cosquilleo,ahí donde los dedos de Spock tocaban su piel.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Spock levantó la mano libre, en un claro ejemplo de que cerrara la boca. Acto seguido miró a Jim a los ojos, este pudo ver como la respiración del vulcano parecía irregular, al igual que su pulso.

Por un minuto que pareció eterno Spock se concentró en respirar profundamente. Entonces Jim vio como el árido páramo de su imaginación mutaba.

Apareció un suave césped a sus pies, el sol no abraza ya sino que lo envolvía en una suave calidez, el aire puro le logró tranquilizar la ferviente sangre, no había un solo sonido y respiro aliviado por ello.

Spock permaneció quieto, tardó un momento en procesar lo que estaba viendo. Un campo en medio de la nada y jim parado enfrente de él mirando a su alrededor. Al instante su respiración se calmó, al parecer había drenado bastante de las emociones del shock del capitán a su propio sistema. Pero aquello era nuevo.

No se parecía en nada a sus tradicionales estados de calma cuando lograba concentrarse, todo parecia mucho mas luminoso que antes. Cuando le costaba centrar sus emociones por algún motivo imaginaba estar en un campo perdido en la inmensidad, un lugar que le había construido su madre en los tantos cuentos que le narraba antes de acostarse cuando era apenas un niño.

Miró a Jim que también parecía fascinado por la sensación, quien acto seguido cerró los ojos y sonrió con ganas.

Spock soltó lentamente la mano del capital, mientras este se recostaba sobre la pared y caía lentamente en un sueño tranquilo, como los que hace mucho no tenía. Pero Spock se quedó con la imagen de su sonrisa, más brillante que cualquier cosa que haya imaginado antes.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida.**


End file.
